


The Best Christmas Ever!

by donsboy



Category: CSI: New York
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Genre - Preslash, Genre - slash, Holiday Story - Christmas, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's wish comes true!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

Danny was getting ready to leave for the day when Don knocked on his office door. When Danny looked up and saw Don his stomach did a flip-flop and he groaned inwardly thinking that Don had finally come to put him out of his misery. He invited Don in and prepared himself for the worst.....

 

“On your way home, Dan?”

 

“Yeah..... I've had enough of this place for one day.....”

 

“I heard that! You got plans?”

 

“Not really..... I thought I'd rent a couple videos and order in. What's doin' with you?”

 

“I'm picking Jackson up for dinner.....”

 

“Sounds like a good time..... how is he doing?”

 

“He's good.....he wanted me to let you know you don't have to be a stranger.....”

 

“Don.....”

 

“Danny, I just wanted to stop by and let you know that even though we are still considering your proposal, you don't have to avoid us.....”

 

“I'm not avoiding you two...... I just didn't want you to think that I was rushing you.....”

 

“We know that..... we miss you, Danny.”

 

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Things might not be so bad after all.....

 

“Tell Jackson that I'll be by soon..... “

 

“You swear, Messer?”

 

“I do.....”

 

“Good, 'cause I wouldn't want to lie to Jackson.....”

 

Don stood and made his way to the door. He turned and looked back at his friend. Danny stood there putting files away, trying to look busy. Don left the office and headed out to pick Jackson up for dinner.

 

Danny let out the breath he was holding as soon as the door to his office closed. Maybe he hadn't screwed things up as badly as he thought. Don did have him dead to rights on the whole avoidance thing, though. He had indeed been staying away partly because he was embarrassed and partly because he thought the guys might not want him around. Danny put the matter out of his mind for the time being and headed home.

 

While Danny was making his way home, Don sat in the car in front of Jackson's shop waiting for him to come out so they could eat. He was thinking about his brief conversation with Danny at the lab earlier. He knew Danny wanted an answer to the question he had posed, and he and Jackson fully intended to give him one very soon. Jackson had told Don earlier in the week that he was ready to go forward with Danny's proposal and Don agreed. Don started the car when Jackson came out and got in.....

 

“Hey, big man.....  
  


Don leaned over and kissed Jackson deeply.....

 

“Hey yourself!”

 

“So, did you talk to Danny today?”

 

“I caught him right before he left the lab.....”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Nothing really..... I just told him that although we were still considering his proposal, he could still come around and that we missed him. He said that he was staying away because he didn't want us to think that he was rushing us.”

 

“That's understandable, but I still miss him coming around.....”

 

“He told me to tell you that he would be by soon. I told that he better because I really didn't want to lie to you when I told you that he would.....”

 

The two arrived at Vinetti's and ordered their meal. While they were eating, Danny was sitting at home worrying over the conversation he'd had with Don. When Danny had first confessed his feelings for his two friends, he was afraid that they would shun him and not want him around. While he knew that he was asking a lot of the couple, he felt the need to say something. He was neither shunned nor banished, and though he had yet to receive and answer about the three of them being together, he still held out hope that his dream might come true.

 

He hoped that even if they did turn him down that they would still want him around. He felt he could live with loving the two men from afar, though it would be so fine if he could love them the way he wanted him to. He became aroused just thinking about the two and heaved a heavy sigh. He went to the bedroom and got his toy box out for another night of fantasy.

 

As Danny was enjoying himself alone, Don and Jackson were at home making love. When it was over, the two lay talking and Jackson came up with a novel idea that would put Danny out of his misery and a very good time could be had by all.....

 

“Donnie, I've got an idea....”

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

“No, smart ass! It's about Danny.....”

 

“Go ahead, babe.....”

 

“Okay..... do you happen to know if Danny is working Christmas Eve?”

 

“I know for a fact he's not. Mac gave his crew Christmas Eve and Christmas day off this year..... why do you ask?”

 

“I want you to go to Danny and tell him that we've reached a decision, and to come by Christmas Eve so we can talk about it. Before he gets here, we'll get everything ready to give Danny a night to remember.....”

 

“I like that idea very much..... it's no wonder I married you!!!”

 

Don laughed, kissed Jackson, and the two men went to sleep, both thinking about Danny.

 

The next few days were a bit hectic. Last minute shopping, work, and other things made talking to Danny difficult for Don. Finally on December 23, Don went to the lab and caught Danny so they could talk.....

 

“Hey, Messer.....”

 

“What's up, Flack?”

 

“I been trying to get by here so we could talk. Jackson and I have reached a decision, and Jackson wants you to come by Christmas Eve so we can discuss it. Is that okay?

 

Danny's heart skipped a beat. He told Don that he would be there, and Don said he was looking forward to it. The two parted company, one confused and a bit apprehensive, the other very confident. As soon as Don reached the precinct, he called Jackson to let him know that the plan had been set in motion.

 

Jackson sprung into action as soon as he talked to Don. He made some phone calls to have some packages delivered. As soon as that was done, he and Lisa closed the shop so they could prepare for the next day. It had been decided that they would only be open until noon Christmas Eve so people could pick up special orders. Jackson left the shop that evening more excited than he'd been in a long time.

 

When he arrived home, Jackson started opening the packages that had been delivered. He wanted everything to be just right, and hoped Christmas night would be one to remember. When Don arrived, he wanted to know what all the packages were for. Jackson began outlining what he had in mind, and Don was more than amazed. He told Jackson that he thought it was a good plan.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was at home agonizing and worrying. He thought about what Don had said, and was driving himself crazy. Don hadn't let on what the decision was, and that's what was bugging Danny. Of course Don always had a great poker face, and he knew how not to give anything away. Danny resigned himself to trying to be patient until the following night.

 

The next morning Danny was going out to the grocery store when the lobby attendant handed him an envelope containing a note. The note was written in Jackson's handwriting, and it stated for him to be at his and Don's apartment at 8 p.m. sharp. He stared at and re-read the note. Puzzled, he put the note in his pocket and went about his business.

 

After he finished shopping, Danny started thinking about the note. He tried both Jackson's and Don's cells to no avail. Both kept going to voicemail. He wondered what the two had in store, and decided that he would drive himself insane if he kept thinking about it. He had lunch and decided to take a nap.

 

While Danny was napping, Don and Jackson were doing some shopping of their own. They'd gone to several adult shops acquiring various lubes, massage oils, and they even went to a candle shop and bought several sandalwood candles. Don suggested they do this so supplies would be on hand when the three made love for the first time. Jackson thought that was an excellent idea since it would be kinda hard to find all this sort of stuff on Christmas Day.

 

Once they were home, the two put everything away and Don decided to have one more talk with Jackson just to make sure they were on the same page.....

 

“Babe, can we talk for a minute?”

 

“Sure, Donnie..... what's on your mind?”

 

“It's about tonight.....”

 

“Are you having second thoughts, babe? If so we can …..”

 

“I'm not having second thoughts. I just want to be clear about this because once we start, there's no going back....”

 

“I realize that, Donnie..... I want this. I really do.....”

 

“I do, too.... it's high time my best friend caught a break. His luck with guys has sucked, and I think he needs to know what it's like to be cared about for real.....”

 

“Donnie, I couldn't agree with you more. We have more than enough love between us, and I don't have a problem sharing you with him. This feel right, Donnie.”

 

Don kissed Jackson and the two men decided to have lunch. After they ate, they took a light nap and when they got up, they started preparing for Danny's visit. 

 

 

Danny was getting antsy. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl, and his natural impatience kicked into over-drive. He took a shower and got dressed, taking special care with his appearance. If he was heading for a disappointment, he might as well look his best. He caught a cab and gave the driver Don and Jackson's address. He knew he was a bit early, but he really wanted to get this over with. When he arrived,he stood in the lobby of their building a good twenty minutes before he pushed the button for the elevator. On the way up, his case of nerves increased tenfold. He stood outside the apartment door staring at the door wondering if this was a bad idea. He took a deep breath, and knocked.

 

Jackson greeted him warmly and Don asked if he wanted a beer. The two sat and talked for a while, and Don could see that his best friend was nervous. He decided to put Danny out of his misery and get things back on an even keel.....

 

“Dan, I know you're wondering why we asked you over tonight, and I've decided to 'put you out of your misery' so to speak.....”

 

Jackson took that as his cue to get up off the sofa and go stand beside Don's recliner. He looked down at Don, and Don nodded his head for Jackson to continue.....

 

“Danny, Don and I want you to know that we have put a lot of thought into your proposal, and we've talked it over.....”

 

“The two of you have come to a decision?”

 

“We have..... Danny, we think a lot of you, and care for you very much.....”

 

“Jackson, please stop right there..... if you two are going to give me the brush-off, just do it. Don't drag it out and make it any worse. I'm a big boy and I can take it!” 

 

“You misunderstand..... what I'm trying to tell you is that Don and I have decided that we have more than enough love between us , and we want to share it with you.....”

 

“You mean......?”

 

“Yes, Danny..... we want you with us. We care about you so much, and we want you because you deserve to be happy. To put it simply, the answer is 'Yes'.”

 

Danny sat on the edge of the couch with tears streaming down his face. Jackson had just uttered the words his heart had been wanting to hear for so long. Emotion overcame him to the point that Don and Jackson both came to comfort their friend. Jackson held Danny and Don got a wet wash cloth so Danny could wipe his face. The two men sat with Danny until he had regained his composure and explained why he was so overcome. 

 

Jackson got Danny a beer and told him that he completely understood what it was like to want something so much and finally get it. He looked over at Don and winked when he said that. Don just laughed and nodded his head. When Danny asked Jackson what happened now, Don spoke up and said that Danny should go home and get some sleep. When Danny asked why, Don explained that he and Jackson had a special surprise for him for Christmas. Danny was a bit disappointed, but didn't say anything. When Don walked him to the elevator, he reassured him that everything was gonna be fine and to trust him. Don hugged him tightly and sent him on his way.

 

When Don closed and locked the front door, Jackson asked him why he'd sent Danny home. He explained that it was best to do so because he felt Danny needed some time to take it all it because it wasn't every day you heart's desire was granted to you. Jackson nodded and walked over to his husband, kissing him deeply. Don pulled back with a question in his eyes. Jackson simply winked and nodded toward the bedroom.

 

Danny sat in his darkened living room thinking about the past few hours. He knew he should be asleep, but he was too excited to do so. After all, it wasn't every day your heart's desire was handed to you! He re-played the part over and over when Jackson had said 'yes'. Those words coming from that particular set of lips were some of the sweetest he'd ever heard. Danny made a silent pledge to himself that he would do everything he possibly could to keep what had been given to him. He wanted to be deserving of Don and Jackson and would do whatever was necessary to see that he stayed deserving of them. When he finally got sleepy, he drifted off thinking of Don and Jackson, and what they had planned for Christmas Day.....

 

 

Christmas morning dawned with snow falling and three excited men. Danny was up having a light breakfast while Don and Jackson were getting everything ready for Danny's surprise. Jackson went to the bedroom and got the packages he and Don had gotten Danny for Christmas and put them under the tree. He then got two king-sized silk sheets (one purple and one midnight blue) for right before Danny got there. The two men took a shower together, shaved, and helped each other 'manscape' so that everything would be perfect. Don then called Danny to see if he was awake yet.....

 

“Messer..... you up?”

 

“ _I been up for about an hour. I've already had breakfast..... you?”_

 

“We've been up getting everything ready for when you come over.....”

  


 

“ _But ya'll didn't nee to go to any trou....”_

 

“Hush now! Get your fine ass in gear and get over here!”

  


Danny heard the phone click in his ear. He blushed at the thought that Don thought his ass was fine. He got dressed and headed out the door humming a long-forgotten Christmas song.

  


Don hung up the phone and told Jackson they needed to finish getting ready. Jackson took off his robe and got the purple silk sheet and Don did the same and grabbed the blue one. They went over to by the Christmas tree and arranged themselves on a blanket Jackson had brought in from the bedroom. When Don heard Danny's knock, he called out “It's open!” and lay back to watch his best friend's reaction to the scene that would be lying before him.

  


The look on Danny's face when he walked into the living room was priceless. He stood open-mouthed at the sight before him. There were many packages scattered around under the tree but the best part was front and center. Jackson lay before him draped in purple silk and Don lay draped in midnight blue. Jackson's voice brought Danny out of his reverie.....

  


“Merry Christmas, Daniel.....”

  


“Merry Christmas to you, Jackson.....”

  


“Merry Holidays, Messer.....”

  


Danny laughed as he replied, “Yeah, you too, Flack!”

“Danny, don't be shy..... come and open your presents now.....”

  


Danny walked over to where Jackson lay. He reached and gently tugged at the sheet covering the man and gasped when Jackson's body was uncovered in all its' glory.....

  


“Sweet mother of God!”

  


“He is a sight to behold, isn't he?”

  


“He sure is...... let's see what you got hidden under that sheet, Flack!”

  


Don whipped the sheet off and Danny whistled appreciatively. He knew his friend had a nice body, but didn't know just how nice. Jackson gently tugged at Danny's arm until he was laying between the on the floor. Both men leaned in to give Danny his first 3-way kiss, and things progressed from there. Don led them all to the bedroom where they were able to stretch out comfortably on the bed.

  


The lovemaking was slow, sweet and gentle. Danny took his time exploring each of his lovers' bodies in turn and they explored him also. When it came time to take things a bit farther, Danny was asked what position he preferred. He asked if he had to choose, and Jackson told him that he could do what ever he wanted..... 

“I don't have to be the bottom?”

  


“Hell no! Me and Jackson take turns, and you have the choice to do the same. Dan, bud, this is for all of us. If you don't want to do something, you don't have to. No one's gonna make you do anything you don't wanna. End of story!”

  


Danny could not hide the tears, nor did he want to. It was so nice to know that he mattered and was given choices. He quickly apologized for breaking the mood and was rewarded by two sets of lips seeking his while Jackson replied that he had done nothing wrong. The lovemaking started again with a much more confident Danny. He feasted himself on Jackson's cock and ass while Don gave him one of the best blow jobs he'd ever had. The activities and combinations continued until all the men lay exhausted. Danny was nestled between Don and Jackson, and just as Jackson was drifting off, he heard Danny whisper, “This is the best Christmas EVER!”

  


THE END

* * *


End file.
